1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of strain relief devices for electrical cords or the like and, in particular, to a device that allows a user to drape a cord around their neck in a low friction, comfortable fashion.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,785,547; 5,318,158; 5,255,866; 4,167,301; and 2,573,600, the prior art is replete with flexible cord strain relief devices that are primarily focused on limiting stress on the cord per se.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical device that limits the stress and strain on a workman who has to deal on a regular basis with elongated electrical cords and/or pneumatic hoses.
As anyone who has had to deal on a regular basis with long electrical cords or pneumatic hoses is all too well aware, the manipulation of these elongated cords is extremely cumbersome and the loops of cord that are routinely generated under normal working conditions represents a serious work hazard not only because of the tripping potential but also due to the difficulty encountered in rolling other pieces of equipment over the cords.
In addition, to counter the cumulative weight of the elongated length of cord, most workmen have resorted to wrapping or draping a portion of the cord around their necks to facilitate the movement of the cord which results in undue frictional forces being exerted against the back of the workman's neck.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among workmen for a new and improved device that will allow the user to drape a portion of an elongated length of electrical cord or the like around their neck in the course of their tasks and to reduce the strain and friction on the user's neck as they maneuver the elongated length of cord; and, the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.